1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towing devices and more particularly pertains to a removable truck bed trailer hitch for towing a trailer behind a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of towing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, towing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art towing devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a removable truck bed trailer hitch for towing a trailer behind a truck which includes a mounting assembly securable to the frame of the truck, a receiving assembly secured to the mounting assembly for receiving a stanchion having a ball hitch coupled to an upper end thereof, and a coupling assembly projecting through both the receiving assembly and the vertical stanchion to removably couple the two together.
In these respects, the removable truck bed trailer hitch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of towing a trailer behind a truck.